


Encore

by KaitanISB021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kallus plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitanISB021/pseuds/KaitanISB021
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 6, "Etched and Detailed," of okadiah's "A Man Chipped and Jagged."





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Man Chipped and Jagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470963) by [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah). 



**Author's Note:**

> Okadiah wanted fanart of Kallus playing the piano. Happy to oblige, and looking forward to seeing more artists take the challenge!


End file.
